bubblebobblefandomcom-20200215-history
Maita
, also known as Stoner or Boris, is a recurring enemy in the Bubble Bobble series. Maitas appear as an enemy in most Bubble Bobble games, and the species has a recurring role as a playable character in the Bust-A-Move series. Biography Appearance Maitas are small ghost-like creatures clad in white robes. They have prominent red eyes and blue feet, as well as black faces, which may be due to the shadow from their hoods. Abilities Maitas' main form of attack is conjuring and throwing boulders at their opponent. They have also been shown to be able to levitate briefly, as shown in some of their appearances in the Bust-A-Move series. Additionally, in Super Puzzle Bobble, the playable Maita is seen transforming to and from an owl. History ''Chack'n Pop Maitas make their first appearance in ''Chack'n Pop as an enemy that enforces the game's time limit. During each round, a Maita appears at the top of the stage, pushing a boulder towards the exit to the stage. If the player runs out of time, five more Maitas will appear, pushing the boulder into the exit and causing the player to lose a life. ''Bubble Bobble Maitas reappear as a common enemy in ''Bubble Bobble. They walk back and forth, pushing boulders at the player if they approach them. Two giant Maitas appear on Round 96, carrying Betty and Patty to the bottom of the Cave of Monsters. In Final Bubble Bobble, an updated Sega Master System release of Bubble Bobble, a giant Maita known as Super Maita appears as a boss on Round 48. ''Rainbow Islands Maitas reappear in ''Rainbow Islands as enemies in the game's final world, Bubble Island. They behave similarly to their appearance in Bubble Bobble. ''Parasol Stars Maitas return in ''Parasol Stars, appearing in only in the final world, the Underworld. They behave similarly to their appearances in Bubble Bobble and Rainbow Islands. In this appearance, they have green eyes instead of red ones. ''Bubble Bobble Junior Maitas appear again in ''Bubble Bobble Junior, shooting projectiles resembling the planet Saturn instead of the boulders utilized in their previous appearance. This is likely due to the limitations of the Game Boy, since the system's black-and-white display may have made it difficult to properly render a boulder using sprites. ''Bubble Symphony Maitas appear once again in ''Bubble Symphony, behaving similarly to their previous appearances. A redesigned Super Maita appears as the boss of the Sky Palace, Treasure Desert, and Forest Land levels. ''Bust-A-Move A Maita appears as the second opponent in Vs. Mode in the SNES version of ''Bust-A-Move. They also appear inside of the white bubbles in all versions of the game. ''Bubble Memories Maitas appear in ''Bubble Memories alongside a new variant called Lantern Maita. The sixth boss, Maita P, is a giant Maita dressed like a jester. ''Bust-A-Move 2 A Maita is the eighth opponent in ''Bust-A-Move 2's story mode. It is fought in Rastan's Forest. ''Bust-A-Move 4 Maita is an unlockable character in the console version ''Bust-A-Move 4, alongside Beluga, Woolen, and Packy. ''Super Puzzle Bobble A Maita is a playable character in ''Super Puzzle Bobble. It can be chosen to join Bub and Chack'n to stop the Time Eaters. Super Puzzle Bobble's promotional flyer states that the Maita appearing in the game is an old friend of Bub's who used to be his enemy. He apparently enjoys being entertained, and came to Pao Pao Island for that reason. ''Classic Bubble Bobble Maitas appear once again in ''Classic Bubble Bobble, acting identically to their appearance in Bubble Bobble Junior. They have bluish-grey robes in this game. The boss of the Grave Area is a giant Maita known as Jam. ''Bust-A-Move Millennium A Maita is a playable character and opponent in ''Bust-A-Move Millennium. In Story Mode, it is fought in the Ghost Tower. ''Puzzle Bobble Pocket A Maita is a playable character in ''Puzzle Bobble Pocket. It appears alongside several other enemies from Bubble Bobble. ''Puzzle Bobble DS A Maita is a playable character in ''Puzzle Bobble DS, along with other enemies from Bubble Bobble. ''Bubble Bobble Revolution Maitas appear once again in ''Bubble Bobble Revolution. The seventh boss is the Maita Mech, a boulder-throwing mecha controlled by three Maitas. In this game, they lack feet and have a small flame in front of them. ''Rainbow Islands Revolution Maitas appear on Bubble Island once again in ''Rainbow Islands Revolution. They act identically to their appearance in Rainbow Islands. ''Bust-A-Move Deluxe Maita is the only playable character from ''Puzzle Bobble Pocket who does not return in Bust-A-Move Deluxe, appearing only in a cameo. ''Bubble Bobble Double Shot '']]Maitas appear in ''Bubble Bobble Double Shot, acting identically to their other appearances in the series. The fourth boss is a Giant Maita, who creates colored boulders that only one of the three dragons can break. ''Bubble Bobble Plus! Maitas appear yet again in ''Bubble Bobble Plus!, acting identically to their appearance in Bubble Bobble. A new variant known as Wraith appears in Arrange Mode. ''Bust-A-Move Plus! A Maita is the second opponent encountered in Vs. Mode in ''Bust-A-Move Plus!. ''Bust-A-Move Universe A Maita is the third boss of ''Bust-A-Move Universe, appearing the Desert Zone level. It is guarding a grey Bubble Dragon. Bust-A-Move Islands A Maita appears in Bust-A-Move Islands as a playable character than can be obtained from the game's summon feature. The Maita appearing in this game is shown wearing yellow capes, a feature that has not been seen in other appearances. Other appearances ''Pop'n Pop A Maita appears as Chack'n and Miss Chack'n's helper in the console version ''Pop'n Pop, referencing their appearance from Chack'n Pop. Miss Chack'n's helper has pink robes instead of the usual white coloration seen on most Maitas. Gallery Stoner CNP Art.png|''Chack'n Pop'' Stoner CP.png|''Chack'n Pop'' Stoner BB Art.png|''Bubble Bobble'' Stoner arcade.png|''Bubble Bobble'' Stonerps.png|''Parasol Stars'' Stoner BBJr.png|''Bubble Bobble Junior'' Stoner BS.png|''Bubble Symphony'' Bamstonerwin.png|''Bust-A-Move'' Bamstoner.png|''Bust-A-Move'' BM Stoner.png|''Bubble Memories'' Stoner BAM2 Big.png|''Bust-A-Move 2'' Stoner BAM2.png|''Bust-A-Move 2'' Maita BAM4.png|''Bust-A-Move 4'' Maita BAM4 Icon.png|''Bust-A-Move 4'' Maita BAM4 Big.png|''Bust-A-Move 4'' Stoner SPB Big.png|''Super Puzzle Bobble'' Stoner SPB.png|''Super Puzzle Bobble'' PopnPopStoner.png|''Pop'n Pop'' Stoner Old & New.jpg|''Bubble Bobble: Old & New'' Stoner PBO.png|''Puzzle Bobble Online'' Stoner PBPocket.png|''Puzzle Bobble Pocket'' StonerPBDS.png|''Puzzle Bobble DS'' Stoner PBDS Sprite.png|''Puzzle Bobble DS'' Stoner BBR.png|''Bubble Bobble Revolution'' Stoner BAMDX.png|''Bust-A-Move Deluxe'' Stoner BBDS.png|''Bubble Bobble Double Shot'' Bubble-bobble-wii-048.jpg|''Bubble Bobble Plus!'' Stoner Plus.png|''Bubble Bobble Plus!'' Maita Islands 2.png|''Bust-A-Move Islands'' Category:Enemies Category:Playable characters